1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and methods of manufacturing electronic arrangements and electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded Wafer Level Ball Grid Array (eWLB) technology allows the realization of semiconductor devices with a high number of interconnects. The package is not realized on a silicon wafer as for classical Wafer Level Package, but on an artificial wafer. For this purpose, a front-end-processed wafer is diced and the singularized semiconductor chips are placed on a carrier. The distance between the semiconductor chips is typically larger than on the silicon wafer. The gaps and the edges around the semiconductor chips are filled with an embedding structure to form the artificial wafer. After curing, the artificial wafer containing an encapsulant frame around the semiconductor chips for carrying additional interconnect elements is realized. After the built of the artificial wafer, electrical connections from the chip pads to the interconnects are realized by a redistribution layer in thin-film technology.